1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an electronic display panel, and more particularly, pertains to a modularized electronic display panel easily and readily installed for use in a sign system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electronic display panels have often been large expansive displays utilizing a continuous collection of front, mid and rear panels to achieve the wide breadths thereof. Such large and expansive panels are often cumbersome and difficult to handle because of physical size and weight. Also, they often present problems associated with changeout of components. In particular, if multiple LED panels and support structure were incorporated, a plurality of fastening hardware pieces had to be removed before any substitution of components could occur followed by reinstallation of the fastening hardware pieces after substitution of a new component. Other problems relate to maintaining a flat and planar well supported frontal viewing area over such an expansive viewing site. In the event that prior art electronic displays incorporated multiple panels across a large viewing area, the juxtaposing of individual display panels presented the problem of maintaining a continuous display without having undesirable spacing between the visually sensed LED pixels. The present invention provides an electronic display panel which overcomes these and many other shortcomings of the prior art.